YougoHugh Go
by The Incredible Werekitty
Summary: After the Diabo incident, Dr. Drakken and Shego attempt to break out of jail, only to be caught by Global Justice. Apparantly somebody has stolen the synthodrones, and have altered their programming, and GJ want answers.
1. Drakken and Shego

Yougo Hugh Go

By The Incredible Werekitty

Kim Possible and related characters are copyrighted to Disney. Hugh Go/Yougo and Heather Go/Hergo are copyrighted to The Incredible Werekitty and may be used if you ask nicely and keep them in character. And yes I am using the "Rewriting History" version of a last name for Shego et familia.

It was a typical day it the Middleton State Penitentiary. Roll call, morning meal, exercise, afternoon meal, and afternoon roll call had all went off without a hitch. Then, suddenly, the alarms started blearing. Guards rushed about like ants whose mound has been kicked, frantically trying to get everything locked down, and prisoners checked. It came as no real surprise that the women's bloc came up one short. After all, this particular prisoner had broken out before. Shortly after the guards of the men's bloc were being beaten, and left with the occasional plasma burn. Shego and Drakken were breaking out, yet again. That was not an unusual occurrence, considering how many times those two had escaped, before now. The Global Justice agents that were there to capture them before they got too far? That was unusual.

To the surprise of the warden, and officers of the prison, GJ had been on their way to Middleton State Pen to collect Drakken and Shego when they caught them. Something involving Drakken's syntho-drone technology had occurred, and GJ wanted answers. Custody was quickly transferred, and the dynamic duo was carted off to Global Justice's high security detention facility with very little fuss. True, it was on the part of Shego, but that was to be expected.

"Errrm… Shego?" Drakken uttered, as the heavily armored helicopter flew them over an ever-changing landscape.

"What, Dr. D?" Shego sighed, as she shifted her green eyes over to the nervous man seated beside her.

"We're not going to be able to get out of this one, are we?" queried the man with the light blue skin.

"Probably not," uttered the raven-haired woman with an exasperated eye-roll. Drakken slumped, his shackles clanking a bit. Shego had just leaned back in the seat to wait out the ride. Her partner in crime twiddled his thumbs, and on occasion looked out the window.

"Where _is_ this place, anyway?" Drakken muttered, having noticed that they were, now, flying over the ocean. Upon reaching a very isolated island, the helicopter descended for a landing. The guards escorted the two prisoners into the main building, quickly, because there was a storm approaching from the west.

Once inside, Drakken and Shego were taken through a maze of hallways, and doors to a conference room. There they were shackled to their seats, and left to their own devices. The doctor glanced around the room, noticing the security cameras, and that it was just as fortified as any other room on this island. Even if they _could_ get free, and out of the building, they did not know where the nearest land was in relation to this place. Just as the silence was about to become oppressive, a dour looking agent came through the door. He sat down at the head of the table, and looked at the two villains coldly.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Drakken. Shego," he said in a tone that sent cold chills down the two prisoners' spines. "I suppose you are wondering why you are here." Drakken tapped his fingers together, glancing over at Shego who looked just as confused as he.

"Errrrm… We… _would_ appreciate a hint, if you don't mind," the bad doctor quipped with a hopeful smile. "Is it because we would have broken out of the prison, again?"

"No. We want to know who reprogrammed your syntho-drones. Obviously it is part of a back-up plan you have for world domination, should you get caught," the agent said glaring at Drakken. "We want the name of the nutjob that has taken over, and is sending your drones out to kill people." Dr. Drakken looked utterly surprised, as did Shego.

"Wait a minute, sport, did you just say that the syntho-drones are _killing_ people?" the green-skinned mercenary asked stunned.

"Yes, I did."

"Then we have _no idea_ of who could be doing that! Listen, as long as I've known Dr. D, he has never **_killed_** anybody. Put them in death traps, sure; hang them over crocodiles, definitely; threaten them with piranhas, absolutely; but he has never actually killed or had anyone killed," Shego uttered, gesturing to Drakken. "For one thing it would go against what most folks consider a 'villains' code'. For another, I just don't think he's capable of actually killing anybody."

"Gee, _thanks_, Shego," Dr. Drakken uttered sarcastically.

"Sorry, Doc, but beneath all the bluster and threats, you're actually a pretty nice guy… A nice guy that happens to want to take over the world, true, but a nice guy all the same."

"How do you explain, then, the presence of one Hugh Go in your old lair?" asked the agent.

"Hugh Go?" Drakken queried, looking at Shego. Shego, on the other hand, looked a bit stunned.

"What would Hugh be doing in the lair?" she asked, looking confused.

"We hoped you would cooperate and answer that question," the agent said with a cruel grin. "I see that you are not going to."

"Wait a minute, champ, how can we cooperate, if we have _no_ idea why my cousin would have taken over that lair?"

"Your _cousin_!" Drakken exclaimed.

"You're not cooperating by not telling us the truth," the agent replied, the cruel sneer never leaving his face. "It is your nature to lie or blast your way out of anything you get into. We will, however, have your cooperation. Your _full_ cooperation. You see we recently acquired Dr. Bortal's mind control chip technology and have improved upon it. _Very_ shortly, you will have the new and improved chip implanted-"

"WHAT?" Shego and Drakken yelled in unison.

"You will have the chip implanted below the skin so you cannot get it off. Then we will know everything about your plans," the agent said, getting up, leaving.

"They _can't_ do that to us!" Drakken exclaimed. "It violates their very premise!"

"Looks like they can, and they are," Shego said, looking sick.

"But how can they say they are for global justice, when they are violating the very laws they wish to uphold?" Drakken sputtered. Shego just shook her head, and looked at the table. She honestly had no answer for her boss.


	2. Kim and Ron and GJ

Yougo-Hugh Go

Chapter 2

By The Incredible Werekitty

Kim Possible and related characters are copyrighted to Disney, and used without permission. Hugh Go/Yougo, and Heather Go/Hergo are copyrighted to The Incredible Werekitty and may be used if you ask very nicely, keep them in character, and bribe the kitty with grilled yellow-fin tuna on a bed of butter parmesan angle hair pasta. The scene where Drakken and Shego talk about the mind control chip was thought up with the helpful assistance of my good friend, Abel DuSable, who will be contributing a _very_ mature humor story to these very archives.

Yes, I am using the "Rewriting History" idea of a last name for Shego and her family. I figure that they are descended from the founders of Go City, the (well) Go's who would be the richest and most influential family in Go City. This explains why Team Go is able to afford that big honking tower in Go Bay and how the Bueno Nacho Grande can get by without selling the naco.

Meanwhile, back in Middleton, a pair of teen heroes was sitting in their favorite booth at Bueno Nacho, sharing a plate of nacos and ruminating over their change in status. Before last night, and its incredible events, things had been a bit more clear-cut. She was the hero, and he was the sidekick. She was one of the most popular girls in school, cheer squad captain, and good candidate for valedictorian; and he was the goofy 'looser', the supremely laid-back outsider, and the best friend known since preschool whose presence was tolerated. She had been dating the newest guy in school, who was confirmed a hottie by all that saw him, and had allowed herself to feel the heady glow of infatuation. He had kept his feelings under a tight lid for the sake of their friendship, until a betrayal and near-defeat left his beloved friend downhearted and depressed. Even so it had not been a true confession, but like a true friend, she understood what he had meant. She then realized that she felt the same.

So here they were, the day after that incredible prom. Ron Stoppable watching as Kim Possible delicately ate a nacho chip to keep the melted cheese from dripping on her shirt, and pondering what changes will come from this. Kim glanced up at her best friend/boyfriend, and gave him a dazzling smile, as she pushed the plate towards him.

"You look unusually serious," she observed with a small chuckle. Kim tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear, and looked at Ron who blinked and smiled back.

"Oh, you know, KP, I was just wondering this would change things," Ron said as he picked a chip, and shifted the other nachos around with it. "You have the most to loose, after all. Oh, sure they cheered last night, but that was _after_ you came through and saved the world again."

"So? I don't care what they think, Ron, and you should know that," Kim asserted, giving her blond friend a stern glare. "The so called 'food chain' is just so much bunk, followed by posers. If they can't see that I've found something far better than some angsty high-school romance, then it's their loss."

"Good attitude, KP," Ron chuckled. "Though, this _might_ change some of the stuff we do together…"

"Not _really_, Ron. We do so much, together, anyway that I don't see that much of a change…" Kim paused, considering things, as a slow smile spread on her face. "Though, I _would_ consider any kissing that happens a very pleasant perk." The couple grinned at one another over the nacos.

"Perks are good," Ron asserted. "Perks are _very_ good. We might want to be extra careful on missions, though."

"Oh, you're right," Kim murmured, thoughtfully. "We don't need to get distracted on a mission."

"Yeah, that, and you'll never know when some villain will try and use our relationship against us," Ron added. "Even though some of them may have thought we were already dating…" Kim chuckled at this last statement.

Be-beep-beep-beep!

The communicator's signature tone startled both Kim and Ron out of their thoughts, and the teen heroine was quick to pull the blue device out of her pocket. She held it so both she and Ron could see the screen, as it flashed to life. On the viewer was their friend, Wade Load, who gave them both a happy smile when he saw them.

"Hi, Wade. What's the sitch?" Kim asked, grinning at the preteen super genius.

"Hi, Kim. Dr. Director needs to get in touch with you, and thought she'd call, first, rather than just whoosh you away through one of their tubes," he replied, typing rapidly on his keyboard.

"That was nice of her," observed Ron.

"I'll patch her through, now," Wade added, as he pushed a button.

"Please and thank you," said Kim, cheerfully. The view screen flashed briefly, showing an older woman with brown hair, a blue uniform, and an eye patch over her right eye.

"Ah. Good afternoon, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable," she said nodding at them both. "Something has come up that I thought that might be interesting for you two."

"What's happened?" Kim queried, curiously.

"Somebody has taken over one of Dr. Drakken's old lairs, and reprogrammed the syntho-drones," replied Dr. Director. "We are unsure if this person has stolen the technology, or if it had been given to them. What we _are_ sure of, however, is that this person is not your typical villain."

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked, furrowing his brows.

"Because the syntho-drones have been programmed to kill," Dr. Director stated, causing Kim to gasp, and Ron to drop his naco. "We have already brought Dr. Drakken and Shego to a GJ holding facility to obtain any information they may have. I was wondering if you would join me, there, to see if you can be of any help. You, with your extensive experience with Dr. Drakken and his schemes, may be able to obtain information that we might not normally be able to get."  
"We would be glad to," Kim asserted, as Ron nodded in agreement.

"Excellent. I'll send Agent Du with the hoverjet, immediately."

The dynamic duo quickly finished their lunch, throwing away their trash, and stepped outside the restaurant. Ron had been surprised that the Bueno Nacho had opened, today, after the fiasco at the home office. Still, he was happy to see Ned reinstated as manager, and it was through the bespectacled Bueno Nacho loyalist's force of will that the place was opened for business. They stood outside; waiting for the hoverjet that arrived with surprising swiftness. Ron and Kim said their hellos to Agent Will Du, careful to try and not show one another any more affection than they would normally on a mission. Their new relationship was neither Agent Du nor Global Justice's business. As the hoverjet made its way to the GJ holding facility, Kim made sure to call both her and Ron's parents so they would not worry.

As they neared the Global Justice holding facility, Kim could not help but be reminded of another remotely located island. Here, however, she was not going to thwart one of Drakken's schemes. From what Kim knew about her arch foe, she was sure that he was no killer. Sure, he had death traps, but if one kept their head, they were easy to escape. Agent Du carefully landed the hoverjet, due to the wetness of the landing area. It was obvious that they had just had a storm on this distant isle. Kim could see Dr. Director striding out to meet them.

"Greetings, Kim Possible," she said, when they exited the jet. "And to you, too, Ron Stoppable. I am glad you two could make it. Agent Du, please return to your duties." Agent Du saluted, and stepped back into the hoverjet.

"So Dr. Drakken and Shego are already here?" Kim asked, as they followed the older woman into the building. Rufus, Ron's naked mole rat, had finally woken up, and was now happily splashing in the puddles on the landing deck. Dr. Director paused, turning to watch Ron chase his little friend around the deck, a smile of amusment evident on her face.

"Yes, he is. Agents caught them attempting to escape from the Middleton State Penitentiary," she replied. Ron finally caught Rufus, who had grown cold, anyway, and heard this.

"Wow. Lucky break for you, Doc. Not so lucky for Drakken, though," Ron observed, as he gently tucked Rufus into his pocket. Dr. Director chuckled, and led them inside. They walked through the clean corridors, quickly finding a free conference room.

"Have Dr. Drakken and Shego brought to Conference Room Eight, please," Dr. Director said into an intercom, once Kim and Ron had settled into chairs.

"Ah. Agent Practice had taken charge of the prisoners, Dr. Director," uttered an uncertain voice from the speaker. "He said that he would be preparing them for interrogation."

"'Preparing them for interrogation'?" Dr. Director queried, sounding suspicious. "Do you have a location on Agent Practice?"

"Yes, ma'am," the other agent replied. "He is in the medical ward, operating room twelve." The head of GJ frowned, and nodded to Kim and Ron.

"Follow me. I've had difficulties with Agent Practice before," Dr. Director said grimly, as she led them to the medical ward. They ran through the halls, the older woman's since of urgency palatable even to the usually clueless Ron. Quicker than one would think, they reached the medical ward, Dr. Director bursting through the door of operating room twelve, and startling the surly-looking man in surgical scrubs who was inside.

"Dr. Director!" he sputtered, looking up from his work. Kim could see a pair of _very_ familiar looking microchips sitting in a couple of petrie dishes. She wondered what they were doing _here_ of all places. The teen heroine could tell that Dr. Director did not approve of what this man's intentions had been.

"Agent Mel Practice," Dr. Director uttered coolly. "I see that you were preparing for an operation. Tell me, Agent Practice, when does preparing prisoners for interrogation involve surgery?"

"It involves surgery, Dr. Director, when you wish to be assured of a criminal's complete cooperation," Agent Practice growled. "Dr. Drakken, and that wench, Shego, will never willingly tell us their plans. With Dr. Bortal's compliance chip, that will change. An added bonus would be that we would never have to worry about their scheming again."

"Whoa! Now _that_ is ferociously unethical!" Kim declared. "You just can't go around making people prisoners in their own bodies, just because they won't answer your questions!"

"I agree with Miss Possible, Agent Practice," Dr. Director uttered sternly. "Robbing people of their free will, even if they are considered criminals, has never been in the interest of Global Justice."

"What? 'Never been in the interest of Global Justice'? Why do you insist upon treating criminal scum like they're human beings? Once they deprive another human of their rights, then they are no better than _animals_! They don't _deserve_ mercy! They deserve _punishment_!" growled an outraged Agent Practice.

"They deserve to be treated like they're humans, because they _are_ humans," Dr. Director asserted, gesturing a couple of burley agents in to the operating room. "I guess you are, somehow, unable to see that. Take him away." The guards complied, pulling a loudly cursing Agent Practice after them. The woman took the petrie dishes to a safe, and locked them up. "We seized Dr. Bortal's compliance chips in order to keep them from being misused, again. I should have known, with his radical ideas about crime and punishment, that Agent Practice would pounce on the idea of using them on prisoners."

"I can see using them on, like, terrorists, and others that would rather die than give any information," Kim uttered. "But I can't advocate their being _implanted_ to keep somebody in line…"

"I agree. Let's go and fetch Dr. Drakken and Shego, so we may have out little talk about their former lair. I'm sure they will be relieved to find that they will not be getting Agent Practice's little surprise," Dr. Director said, stepping out of the operating room.

The two villains sat in stunned silence for a few minutes after their captor had left. The mad scientist turned to his assistant, coughing nervously before he finally spoke.

"Um… Shego, it wasn't _that_ bad being under the influence of that mind control chip, was it?"

"Well if you consider being trapped in your own body while you do stupid things at somebody's beck and call, 'not that bad', then no it wasn't," Shego answered with her trademark sarcasm. "I only count myself lucky that all you did was to tell me boring stories, and send me in search for extinct birds. You could have very well taken advantage of the situation."

"But… I would never _do_ that!" Drakken said, shocked. "I may be evil, but that would have been just plain _mean_! Though… You have to admit, it was kind of funny to see Kim Possible in the same situation."

"Maybe, but I wasn't exactly in a position to actually _enjoy_ it, Dr. D."

"Oh…" uttered Drakken, looking down at the table. He tapped his fingertips together, and traced the wood grain pattern on the tabletop, minutes ticking by. "Shego, I… I'm sorry." The mercenary sat up, a look of utter surprise registering on her face. She turned to her employer, and looked him over with concern.

"You… You're _apologizing_? For the mind control fiasco?" she said, worried. "Are you coming down with something, Dr. D?"

"I'm fine. Positively healthy," Drakken assured her. "It's just that I'm about to find out exactly how you felt, trapped in your own body, unable to control anything you did… And I wished to say something, while I still could, before we got our brains rewired. So… For what it's worth… I am sorry." Shego sat there, marshaling her thoughts, trying to figure out what to say to _that_. She looked at Drakken, her eyes softening a bit, and a small smile forming on her face. The door opening derailed Shego's train of thought, and both she and Drakken stared at the one person they did not expect to see.

"Kim Possible?" Drakken uttered. The evil genius then slumped in his chair with a defeated sigh. "I suppose you're here to see us get chipped."

"After I prevented it from happening it the first place? _So_ not," Kim replied. Ron came in with a disgusted look on his face.

"That guy was a total wack job, KP," the blond boy said shaking his head. "And that compliance chip idea is just sick, and wrong."

"I tend to agree," Shego said dryly. "But that means that jerk that brought us in here was not on the up and up with the head honcho."

"That is correct, Shego," Dr. Director asserted, as she entered the room, and handed Kim a set of keys. "And now that we have taken care of Agent Practice, we'll go to the conference room to give you an idea of what has been happening while you two have been incarcerated." Kim unlocked the shackles, freeing her arch foes from the chairs. They rose, and started to follow Dr. Director, Kim, and Ron out of the room when Shego poked Drakken in the back. He turned, to see Shego leaning close to him, as if to share a confidence.

"Apology accepted," was all she whispered, before she nudged him to proceed.

And thus ends part two. In the next chapter, our fab foursome finally find out what's going on at Drakken's old lair.

Quick explanation: Heather is Hugh's sister, just so you know. And do I _really_ have to ask you to review?


	3. Mission Briefing & Into the Lair

Yougo-Hugh Go

Chapter 3

By: The Incredible Werekitty

Kim Possible and related characters are copyrighted to Disney, and used in this work of fiction without permission. Fan fictions are funny that way. Hugh Go/Yougo, and Heather Go/DJ Hergo were created by The Incredible Werekitty, have not been described yet, but permission for use and a description may be obtained with a bribe of tuna for the kitty cat. Well, if you ask nicely, and promise to keep them true to my vision of them… Still the tuna would be appreciated: Preferably yellow-fin, grilled, and served on garlic noodles.

Have you ever noticed that Hego said that the comet was _rainbow_ colored, but the only colors that were shown were red, green, blue, and purple? At least _two_ colors are missing.

I would like to thank my entire list of favorite KP fanfic authors for helping to inspire this story. If you've read this far, then you can probably guess which authors are my faves. Either that, or you've peeked at my profile. I would also like to take the time to thank Abel DuSable who is a big a fan as I am, has amused me with KP musings, and inspired a scene or two. Please be on the look out for "The Full Ronnie", a very mature humor story that will either be posted by DuSable himself, or yours truly, since I helped with writing it. It will be a story chock full of racy dialog, double intendres and (oh my God) puns.

charizardag: I think they're going to find out, but not in the way you suggested.

From the interrogation areas of the Global Justice compound came a party of five. Two were dressed in orange jumpsuits emblazoned with "MDOC" across their backs. Two were dressed in turtlenecks and cargo pants. One was dressed in a blue jumpsuit. All were going to a conference room. The older woman in blue held the door open for the others, as the filed inside. Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Dr. Drakken, and Shego all sat down at a table that took up most of the room. Dr. Director strode over to a view screen that dominated one wall. The head of GJ tapped some keys on a computer terminal embedded in her side of the table, and brought up a picture of a very familiar looking mountain. In the foreground was a sign that said: "Secret Lair." The quartet exchanged quizzical looks, all knowing that that lair had been abandoned well before today.

"Our satellights picked up an unusual increase in activity after the rescue of Dr. Possible from this particular lair," Dr. Director. "It had been known that Dr. Drakken had moved his headquarters, yet again, but at the time, we did not know to where. It started quite quickly, and the one who took over this lair was able to break through Dr. Drakken's security with surprising speed. Soon after, the syntho-drones started roaming the countryside, killing any travelers they encountered." The images, though pixilated to mask the gory details, were still quite graphic.

"My pardon, Dr. Director, but I feel I must interject something, here," Drakken said, raising a hand. "I can not help but feel disgusted that my inventions had been turned into something so vile. I would never program anything to perform such gruesome acts."

"I believe you, Dr. Drakken," Dr. Director said nodding. "You have never shown any kind of psychosis aside from megalomania. The person behind this is quite obviously a psychopathic killer. Surveillance has also shown that he likes to get his hands dirty." The images showed a very unusual sight, at the director's prompting. Two drones were bringing a very frightened female prisoner to the lair. The door opened, revealing a very odd looking young man. His facial features reminded Kim of Mego, Shego's brother from Team Go. This man, however, was broader of shoulder, more muscular, and yellow. His skin was a pale shade, like lemon sherbet. His hair was a darker tone, more like gold. Then there were his eyes, which were such an intense shade of amber, they seemed to glow. If the man's unusual coloring was not enough to send the woman that had been captured into screaming hysterics, his clothing most certainly was. He wore what had been a white tee shirt, and a pair of jeans, but both were covered in bloodstains, old and new. The grin on the man's face was positively malicious, as he gestured for the syntho-drones to bring the prisoner inside.

"Oh no," Shego uttered, looking horrified. "It _is_ Hugh."  
"Who is Hugh?" Drakken asked, looking confused. "You said earlier that he was your cousin…"

"Yeah, he is. You know how Motor Ed is the black sheep of your family, Dr. D? Hugh is the black sheep of mine, and believe me, Eddie's an angel compared to Hugh."

"I believe you," Kim uttered, still shocked. "I'm guessing he was there when the comet hit, and got some kind of power, just like you and your brothers."

"Right in one, Kimmie," Shego said. "And he knows exactly how to misuse it."

"Whoa," Ron uttered. "That sounds seriously bad."

"It is," asserted Shego.

"I am assuming that Dr. Director wants us to infiltrate the lair, and apprehend Hugh," Kim observed. "Especially since we've had prior experience with both that lair and the syntho-drones."

"You assume correctly, Miss Possible," Dr. Director said with a nod. "You know how to stop the drones, and how to get into that lair. You are aware, however, you have to be extra careful? I have no doubt that the syntho-drones will kill you if they get the chance." The brown-haired woman looked justifiably concerned, as did Drakken and Shego. The two villains conferred for a few seconds, as Ron and Kim considered this particularly grave situation.

"Errrr… Dr. Director?" Drakken inquired. "Will Kimberly Anne, and Stoppable have any sort of back up? We have been, you could say, the best of foes for a while now, and I would not like to see her hurt by this psychopath."

"You know, that's a good question, Dr. D. I think I'd miss Kimmie and the buffoon if they weren't around," Shego added with a snarky grin.

"GJ agents will be in standby positions around the mountain, but we have not been able to tap into the lair's security cameras," Dr. Director said gravely. "Somehow Hugh has made the lair's computer system extremely hard to infiltrate."

"I could go," Shego observed. "I've covered Kimmie's back, before."

"If I could, I would allow you accompany Kim and Ron. I know it would have made me feel a lot better about they having to face an army of killer drones," Dr. Director said with a sad shake of her head. "But due to your convection, and current sentence, I can not."

The Global Justice transport dropped Kim and Ron off on the snowy slope of the mountain lair. They crept carefully around to the air duct, remembering all too well the last time they were there. It had been a trap, set by Drakken, with Kim's father as bait. The duo slipped in, carefully, padding through the lair, in the hope that they would not be spotted by the syntho-drones.

"This feels like the last time we were here," Kim muttered, as she stealthily made her way along the corridor filled with viewing windows. The very same window still had a hole in it from Dr. Drakken's last death ray.

"Trapish?" Ron queried, as he followed his girlfriend, looking warily around.

"Very," Possible replied.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a squad of drones pounced upon the teen heroes. They slashed and punched at the duo with lethal intent; quite a bit more vicious than the ones Drakken had programmed. Only Kim's agility and Ron's monkey Kung Fu skills kept them from being seriously harmed. The redhead whipped out her laser lipstick and her usual laser cutting tool in order to pop the syntho-drones' exterior skin. The cutting tool was tossed to Ron, so he would not be unarmed. Even with the assistance of the lasers, Kim and Ron were badly outnumbered, and the drones were steadily wearing them down.

Suddenly the drones stopped for about five seconds, apparently receiving new instructions. Kim and Ron looked at one another, uneasy with this new development, and wondered what was going to happen now. Then the drones started again, their tactics changed from before. No longer were they trying to kill Team Possible. Their punches were aimed at the hands wielding the laser implements, obviously trying to disarm them before capture. Several vicious swipes soon left Kim and Ron nursing bruised hands, and sent the lasers clattering to the corridor floor, a couple of stray blasts from the lipstick taking out three unwary syntho-drones.

"Get the feeling he knows we're here?" Ron asked, as a pair of drones roughly grabbed him. Kim only grunted, as she was roughly handled by another pair, and was hauled with her boyfriend, deeper into the lair.

The room they were taken to was all too familiar. Over on the far side were the broken remains of the "killer" death ray. In the center was the holographic communication device from which Drakken had taunted Kim, as she tried to rescue her father. The two manacled slabs were new, however, as were the blood stains that were splattered over parts of the lab. Whoever this Hugh was, he was not a very good housekeeper.

The syntho-drones locked them onto the slabs, making sure they were well secured, and facing one another, before they returned to their patrol. Kim and Ron wonder about this, as they looked around for their captor. From the far end of the room came the sound of clapping. The applause was slow, and sounded to Kim's ears, sarcastic.

"A most valiant attempt," uttered a deep, yet amused voice. "And yet, here you are. You did put up quite a fight, though." It was then they spotted Hugh, as he strolled over to them, his face set in a malevolent grin. "You tried so hard, I decided to deal with you two, myself, rather than allow some syntho-drone to have the pleasure."

"Okay, fine. You've caught us," Kim uttered defiantly. "Get the rant and death-trap over with, so we can finish this."

"Kim, Kim, Kim," Hugh said, cupping the teen hero's cheek, and smirking. "I thought you knew better than that. I'm not a villain."

"Then what _are_ you?" Ron asked.

"A psychopath. I guess you could call me a psychic psychopath. You see, I already know all about the both of you, and I haven't even read Drakken's files," Hugh chuckled. Kim and Ron gulped, realizing that they may have gotten in over their heads with this one. "Kim, here, loves Cuddle Buddies. She also likes saving the world, cheerleading, pepperoni pizza, and her friends. She, deep down, likes the naco, but it was not something she would have admitted. Ron likes the whole Bueno Nacho menu, especially the naco, naked mole rats, Zombie Mayhem, Nakasumi Toys, and enjoys cooking."

"How… How do you _know_ all that?" Kim asked, aghast.

"I read you, and Ron. It's my power, you see. Like my cousin, the one you know as 'Shego', I have a color based power that came from that accursed comet," Hugh explained. "I also know that your weakness is your love for one another. Such an interesting emotion, don't you think? When it's new, love is so raw and exciting. With you two, however, the rough edges are being smoothed and made easier by your long friendship. Love is a double-edged sword, in a way. It can be both the source of great strength, and a person's greatest weakness. Especially when one's family or the object of one's affections is in a particularly dangerous situation." Hugh started to walk away from his two prisoners, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"What are you going to do to us?" Kim asked, suddenly afraid for both Ron and herself.

"You will find out in just a bit, Kimberly," Hugh said, grinning over his shoulder at the worried teenager. "But first I have to get my… tools. It is so hard to do things properly without them."

I am so bad. But then the cliffhanger gives you something to look forward to, I believe. Now you've met Hugh Go, in person, so to speak. Scary, isn't he? Now that the move is finished, and we're settling into the new place, I should be able to work on Chapter 4 a bit more easily. Please review. I like to know what people think.


	4. To The Rescue & Meeting Heather Go

Yougo Hugh Go

Chapter 4

By: The Incredible Werekitty

Kim Possible and related characters are owned by Disney and have been used in this work of fanfiction without permission. Hugh Go/Yougo and Heather Go/Dee Jay Hergo were created by The Incredible Werekitty and may be used with the appropriate amount of begging. Not that I've heard any, yet, but one can hope.

I would like to thank the few reviewers I have had so far. I enjoy receiving feedback, and am glad you have enjoyed the story, so far.

I would also like to thank I Am The J. A. M., and Aero Tendo for some assistance with some detailing in this chapter. Additional thanks go to Abel DuSable for assisting me with some of the writing of this chapter. He rocks **heavy**.

If I keep plugging it, he WILL write. Who is he, you ask? Why Abel DuSable of course. If enough people want to see it, he'll write The Full Ronnie. Now on with the show.

At Global Justice headquarters, Drakken and Shego followed Dr. Director to an observation room. Agents scurried about from one monitor to the next, checking on various bits of data. On one screen was a grainy picture of the lair's interior. Drakken recognized the multiple windows that showed his various projects. Shego simply smirked, remembering the Teenaged Wasteland project that she had thought so silly. Dr. Director gestured the two villains to a pair of chairs, out of the way of the personnel.

"I thought you would like to watch Team Possible's progress with me," she said, nodding to the one monitor. The picture seemed to bounce, making Drakken a bit seasick.

"I thought you said that you couldn't get the security cameras, because of that hacker scrambling the computer," observed Shego, as she watched the transmission.

"We couldn't. Instead we wired a tiny camera into Ron Stoppable's clothes. It is something we have done before, so he did not mind," replied Director.

"Ah. That explains the up and down motion," Drakken noted.

"That's correct," nodded the head of GJ. "We needed to know if and when Team Possible encountered trouble."

"Couldn't Kimmie just call you on that doohickey of hers?" Shego asked, raising a brow.

"No. It seems that the lair has been outfitted with jamming devices that block most communications frequencies," Dr. Director replied, as she watched Kim say something to Ron. The teen hero looked a bit uneasy. Apparently she had good reason to have been, for just then a virtual swarm of synthodrones decended upon Team Possible, attacking viciously, obviously going for the kill.

"Merciful heavens," breathed Dr. Drakken, as he watched the drone's actually attempt to _kill_ Kim Possible. Even Shego only could stare at the fight, dumbfounded. True, she disliked fighting fair, and true she knew some dirty tricks, but the tactics that the drones were using, now, were the type to which she would never resort. Drakken, himself, was disgusted to see his inventions used in such a manner.

"You look ill, Dr. Drakken," Dr. Director noted.

"I _am_ ill, Dr. Director. My synthodrones have been turned into killing machines," Drakken replied, sounding sick. He noticed that he was receiving a very confused look from the woman, and sighed. "I know. I'm an evil genius, and I use death traps and dangerous situations upon my foes all the time. Still, I prefer to give my opponents, should they discover my lair, a fighting chance. Most of the death traps can be escaped, if one does not lose their wits. Same with anything else through which I may put a hapless hero."

"Kimmie's in trouble," Shego observed, watching as Kim and Ron fought the drones with lasers, but were still badly outnumbered. Then the synthodrones paused. "Wha? Why'd they stop?" The constructs restarted their onslaught, but they had changed their tactics.

"New orders?" queried Dr. Director.

"They… they're trying to capture them," Drakken said.

"Oh… no," Shego muttered. "He's read them."

"What?" Drakken asked, turning to Shego.

"Look, Hugh's power is weird. He has this ability to… 'read' somebody. Not like mind reading, or anything like that, but somehow he can discover the quirks that make a person who they are," Shego attempted to explain. "It's almost like he can see into your soul."

"So you think he's discovered something about Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable that he can exploit to his personal benefit?" asked Dr. Director.

"Yeah, I do. Especially since I heard that one of Hugh's kinks is torture," the raven-haired mercenary replied.

"He's… going to interrogate them?"

"No. He's going to hurt them, because it gets him off."

"WHAT!" Drakken yelped, then turned to Dr. Director. "You've got to DO something!"

"You… care about what happens to them?" she asked in utter shock.

"Of COURSE I care what happens to them! My worst enemies are being carried to a fate that even I would not wish upon them!" Drakken ranted, wildly. "Can't you send in your agents? I thought you had recruited Team Impossible, thanks to Kimberly Anne! Could they not go in and effect a rescue?"

"It's not that simple," Dr. Director sighed. "I doubt that they could get past the sentries, especially with their new programming. The only reason that Kim and Ron had gotten so far before their capture was that they had prior knowledge of that lair…"

"Well, then, send _us_!" Drakken exclaimed.

"What?" uttered both Shego and Dr. Director in shear disbelief.

"Send Shego and myself. If what Shego said is true, then you don't have time for me to reminisce about my alpine lair. That… Hugh creature could start performing unspeakable acts upon the persons of Stoppable and Possible any minute, now," Drakken explained. "I doubt that he's found the escape tunnel, and it is obvious that he hasn't found _any_ of my weapons stashes."

"What makes you… Ooooh… The synthodrones would be using them," Shego said, answering her own question.

"So, Dr. Director?" asked Drakken.

"It… looks like I don't have much of a choice," Dr. Director said, slowly, shaking her head in disbelief.

"We-ell, not if you don't want to explain to their parents why you sent them in to face a psycho with an army of homicidal synthodrones," Shego quipped.

"I did not need to hear that," uttered the leader of Global Justice.

Later Dr. Drakken and Shego were found trudging through the snow. It was steep going, but the mad doctor knew where they were headed. Shego remembered making sure that this tunnel was included in the construction, but it was never used. It was small, somewhat cramped, and undetectable by most scanners. It was an escape tunnel of absolute last resort for when a plan _really_ went south. With some careful heating via Shego's plasma bursts, the manual locking system was disengaged, and the two villains made their way into their former lair.

As they crawled up the escape tunnel, Drakken leading the way, Shego had a brief distracting, and slightly disturbing, thought. Understandable, really, considering the distinct lack of scenery, as they were working their way through the passage. She found herself observing that Drakken had a cute butt. When she realized what she was doing, she shook her head, making a disgusted noise, which drew Dr D's attention.

"What's wrong, Shego?" he asked. She blinked at the azure man for a second.

"I miss my jumpsuit," she blurted, that being the first thing that had come to mind. The two villains had exchanged their prison orange jumpsuits ones in Global Justice blue.

"Nnnng… I know how you feel. It's just not the same without my overcoat. And you have always looked your best dressed in green," Drakken muttered, as he resumed progress. Shego smirked a little to herself, and followed. That had been a bit too close.

Once they had reached the main floor of the lair, they stealthily made their way through the corridors, Drakken leading them to a remote storage room. They avoided both synthodrone sentries, and hidden cameras, sure that Hugh would use both to note any intruders or escapees. Once they reached the storage room, the pair relaxed a bit, as Drakken retrieved one of his multiple weapons stashes.

"So what's the plan, Dr. D?" Shego asked.

"I figured you could take Hugh down, while I freed Possible and the Buffoon," Drakken mused, as he sorted through the weapons, trying to find something useful.

"That won't work. Once Hugh sees me, he'll expect me to attack. Anyway, Hugh's always been something of a wimp in the physical conflict department. Never had the patience to learn actual fighting," the mercenary uttered, shaking her head.

"Are you saying that _I_ could take this guy?" the mad doctor asked, as he selected a pair of shock pads.

"In your sleep, Dr. D."

"Okay. I'll take down Hugh, then, and you free our teen foes," Drakken said, as he slipped on the pads. "We'll approach the control room from the hangar bay. This way we can see if we can use any of the vehicles to get out of here."

"Not a bad idea," Shego observed, as they moved out. "You know, this hero stuff is kinda fun, in a way. Kimmie's going to owe us big time."

"Heh… That _is_ a pleasant thought," Drakken noted, as they made their way to the hangar.

Drakken and Shego entered the control room, stepping carefully around the debris of the "killer" death ray and the melted synthodrones from Kim Possible's prior visit. From across the room, they could hear Hugh's calm voice explaining the functions of various implements, apparently getting his subjects ready for his tender mercies. The duo looked grim, as they crossed the room, their footsteps alerting the yellow psycho to their presence. He turned, observing their entrance, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why cousin Sheila, what a pleasant surprise. And you brought along Doctor Drakken. How ever did you get in here, cousin? I could have sworn I had the security codes changed," Hugh said looking them over, his eyes glowing briefly. "Global Justice must be desperate to have recruited you two," he added, indicating their jumpsuits.

"It's only a temporary gig, Hugh," Shego said, frowning at the use of her given name.

"Oh well, you're just in time to see your arch foes be broken," the cerulean man said. "Seeing one another in pain should do the trick, don't you think?"

Ron shivered and lifted a hand as much as he could. "Uh… if it's all the same to you, I'm not sure I'm really into the whole suffering thing."

"That's all right, Ron," Hugh said smirking. "I like it well enough for the both of us."

"Oh," said Ron, his desperate grasp at a straw proving to be tenuous at best. "Don't suppose we could a least get a good villain rant in before you begin? You know… Explain your master plan, gloat, lay it all out so we can bask in your genius sort of thing? It's tradition, you know."

"I think I may have mentioned this, Ron, but I'm not a villain, nor am I an evil genius. I have no intentions of taking over the world. I have no plans to hijack the world's supply of nacos, oil, currency, or any other valuable commodity. I also have no plans to hold you two for ransom, or, for that matter, any other typical villainous scheme," Hugh said, as if explaining things to somebody of very limited intelligence. "I am doing this because I like to hurt people."

"Yeah… you did, but what can I say? I'm a sidekick to the end."

"Ah, so true. I'm glad you are being as devoted to your calling as you are to your Kimberly. However, it is on you I have to begin," Hugh said as he lifted a particularly nasty looking blade. "Kim has always been the strongest person on your team. I'd love to see how she will break, when she sees you in pain."

Drakken gently nudged Shego to the left and walked over to the slabs. His face was one of genuine interest as he looked his captive teenaged foes over. "You… You're really going through with this, aren't you? You're going to vivisect them alive."

"Well, not exactly, Dr. Drakken," Hugh said, momentarily surprised at the evil genius's interest. "I was planning on using a variety of techniques to induce as much pain as I could. If I was gratified by Kim's reaction, I would switch to her, and see how much it hurts Ron to see Kim in pain." Drakken looked up at the jaundiced man with a somewhat passive look on his face and nodded.

"I… suspected as much," he said before suddenly lashing out with his left hand in an attempt to grab Hugh's arm. Hugh dodged, casting a surprised glare at the blue man. From their slabs Kim and Ron blinked in surprise at Drakken's actions, then looked at one another in sheer disbelief. With a growl of outrage Drakken held up both hands in a claw-like manner. Coaster-sized silver disks on his hands crackled with blue lightning, his hands well protected by his gloves.

"How dare you turn **MY** lab into a charnel house! You… MONSTER!"

"I thought you had abandoned this lair," Hugh said, backing away from the electricity. He had never tested the limits of his physical endurance, since his power did not involve physical contact. Hugh was fairly sure that he was a wimp compared to even Mego, who had the power of simply shrinking. Drakken looked positively **angry**, and Hugh was sure that Shego was not too happy about his actions, either.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry, but whose name is on the lease? I don't think it's Man-go, or whatever you're calling yourself… It's Doctor DRAKKEN! Drew Theodore Patrick Lipsky, Pea Aich Dee! This is **MY** Secret Lair… This is **MY** lab… and those are **MY** Teenaged Foes!" Drakken ranted, viciously swiping his electrified hands at the retreating Hugh. "Oh yes, and before I forget… That's my most trusted assistant behind us. Freeing Kim and the Buff… -cough- ur… Ron stoppable."

"My name is Hugh Go. Believe it or not, Hego decided my, heh, super hero name should be Yougo. Not much of a difference," Hugh said, as he turned to see that, yes, Shego WAS freeing Kim and Ron. "Well well. So they _are_ your best of foes. I'm surprised that cousin Sheila is so willing to free them."

Shego snorted and raising a fist sheathed in green flame, smashed open yet another of Kim's restraints. "Yeah… tell me about it. Then again, I suppose it's so hard to find a good physical challenge, these days."

Hugh dodged a particularly nasty swipe that Drakken had aimed at him, and jabbed at the bad doctor in return with his knife. "You say that aloud, but you really did not wish to see Kim dissected like a high school science project."

Drakken yelped as the blade bit into his skin, drawing blood. He lunged again, trying to get inside the arc of the blade where his own weapon would be of best use. Upon retrospect it was a poorly plotted attack on his part, but it was the best he and Shego could come up with on short notice. Hugh would, of course, have expected Shego to be the one to attack while her boss busied himself with 'managerial' skills (giving advice from a point of safety). However Shego had assured him that Hugh had no patience for learning how to fight, properly, wanting to get to the hurting as quickly as possible. So Drakken had gotten an uncharacteristic surge of bravery. Bravery that was beginning to wane. "Shego!" he shouted. "Any minute, now, would be nice!"

"Yes, dear Sheila, do join the fun," Hugh said, slashing at the cyan scientist, and laughing evilly. "Just in time to see your precious Drew meet his end." Shego brought her fists down again, and again, shattering the metal clasps holding the two teens down, before glancing back at Hugh's comment.

"Come again? Dr. Drakken is many things… but 'precious' is not one of them."

"Your heart says otherwise, Sheila," Hugh gloated, his eyes glowing gold. "Just as Drew, here, would do anything for you. Kind of sweet, in a way, like Kim and Ron." Drakken chuckled in an unconvincing manner as he tried to grab Hugh's knife-hand.

"Ignore him, Shego!" he called to his assistant. "He's trying to distract us! Make us get sloppy!" Hugh dodged his grab, catching a hold of Drakken's wrist, instead. With a malicious grin, the jaundiced man bent the cyan doctor's arm back at a very **painful** angle, causing Drakken to yelp.

"Gnnnaugh! When I get my hands on you I'll… NNGH!"

"You'll do **what**, exactly?" Hugh chuckled, wrenching Drakken's arm, again. Drakken dropped to one knee as he felt the leverage threatening to tear some of his ligaments. Eyes wide, and tearing up as he felt his resolve weaken.

"They… should have given **YOU** to that crazy G. J. doctor," he grunted. Shego gritted her teeth, as she worked at freeing Ron, hating the fact that Hugh had seen through her. That was something she was not exactly ready to admit to herself, let alone Drakken. In the meantime, she watched Hugh gloat over her employer, for the moment following Drew's orders to ignore the yellow maniac. Kim stood to the side, rubbing life back into her wrists looking for an opening, so she could take on the psychic psycho without harming Drakken.

"Crazy G. J. doctor?" Hugh asked. "You mean there was somebody at Global Justice who was wanting to use extreme measures? That's priceless!"

Ron shook his hands, after the constrictive cuffs were demolished, to get the feeling back, his eyes narrowing. "Every organization has its nutjobs, Hughie. Although you seem to have that personally covered."

"Why thank you," Hugh said, grinning at Ron as he drew back his knife hand. "Now say goodbye to Dr. Drakken." Kim, Ron, and Shego gasped in shock, as Hugh was about to stab Drew through the heart.

Drakken's eye grew wider as he realized what was about to happen. Then he shut them, muttering to himself: "This is gonna suck," before swinging his free hand downwards to the only thing he could reach in this position… the smooth metal floor that both he and Hugh were standing/kneeling upon. Shego, Kim, and Ron experienced bad hair days thanks to the diminished charge at their end of the room making their hair stand on end. Drakken, and Hugh Go, however, shared a brief electrical shock that was strong enough to send them both flying.

"Arrgh! Frizzed AGAIN! I'm SO going to kick Hugh's yellow butt!" growled Shego.

A short chortle caught Ron's attention, and he glanced over at Rufus in his little cage, nearby pointing and giggling. The hairless rodent then made a show of running his paw over the smooth dome of his tiny head. Ron slumped and tried to mash down his frizzed up hair. "Okay… So there's advantages to being hairless. Big whoop."

Shego stalked over to Hugh's unconscious form, prying the knife from his fingers, and dragged him over to the slabs. "Hey, Kimmie, got some rope or something?" she asked slamming her errant cousin against one of the platforms.

"Of course I do, Shego," Kim said as she retrieved her backpack from where it had been unceremoniously tossed. She rooted through it, pulling out a length of silk cord. "You can keep it if you want to."

"Don't know if they'll let me keep souvenirs, Kimmie," Shego said, as she tied Hugh securely to the slab. "Don't know what G. J. has planned for us, after this." Shego then walked, with no little trepidation, to Drakken's still form. She, in her heart of hearts, hoped he was okay. Drakken smoldered, his skin a slightly grayer shade of blue, and his hair was well curled. Shego checked for a pulse and found him to be quite alive, much to her relief. In that moment he sat bolt upright, staring straight ahead.

"What blew up this ti… oh. Wait… I remember now," the mad doctor uttered blinking, and looking up at Shego. "I did something stupidly heroic, didn't I?"

Shego chuckled, and smiled at her longtime employer. "You sure did. Didn't know you had it in you." He winced as she chucked his shoulder, and giggled nervously.

"NNNGH… Yes… well let's not speak of this at the next Villainy Convention, shall we?" Drakken noted. "So… You're related to that… crazy person? I would have never guessed."

Ron laughed, and prodded Hugh with a toe. "Crazy is right. I mean it's no secret that Kim and I have a close relationship after working together all these years, but you two? Having feelings for one another? That's just too weird to be true."

"Wonder how we'll contact G. J.?" Shego mused, helping Drakken to his feet, and attempting to change the subject.

"I… ugh… think the communications hub is behind that one door," Drakken uttered woozily, pointing at a locked door at the end of the room. Ron had just came from releasing Rufus from the cage, and walked toward the door.

"Sounds good to me… I'll see if I can find the on switch," he said, looking at the door, only to discover that it was locked. It was a new-looking keypad style of latch that caused Ron to look puzzled.

"I'd call Wade," Kim said taking a look at it, herself, "but this place is lousy with jamming devices."

"So we've heard," Shego observed snarkily. Drakken staggered to his feet, and wandered over to the keypad, pushing Ron out of the way.

"One side… Mad Doctor coming through. Hmph… Hugh upgraded to the Pentathlon 350. Not bad, good overall security with over four thousand different combinations… but it's still mired down in corporate mentality," he said, tapping in a few digits. The lights flashed from red to green, as the locks disengaged.

"He goes through the trouble to upgrade the lock, and he doesn't bother to change the pass code?" Shego uttered, as Ron and Drakken started to open the door.

"Well… all of the pads of the Pentathlon 300 series have the same maintenance code. It's cheaper that way," Drakken explained.

"He did say he wasn't a villain," Kim observed as they opened the door, fully.

Instead of a communications hub, however, they found a cell. On a cot lay someone with orange hair, wearing very disheveled clothing. There was a scent in the air that told them that whoever it was had been in there for a while. Drakken covered his mouth and nose as he backed out of the room, cursing softly at the stench of an unemptied toilet bucket. Ron gaped in disbelief.

"Kiiiiim… we got a prisoner in here!"

The person in the cell moaned, moving a bit. "Hugh, if you want me to do anything else, _especially_ if it involves movement, you have to **FEED** me," growled a feminine voice that sounded, oddly, similar to Shego. The figure weakly pulled itself upright, revealing that it was indeed a woman… A woman with shoulder-length wavy orange hair, light orange skin, wearing jeans and a T-shirt that advertised the Morning Mayhem show from a Middleton radio station, WTMI. She looked up, and her eyes, the color of tangerines, locked on Drakken. "You're not Hugh… Thank God!"

Drakken's eyes widened and he shuddered at the sight of this woman. Not because of the condition she was in… he had seen far worse in his life. No… it was because of the striking physical similarity she had to Shego. The idea of the person who had been the closest to him all these years looking so… wretched left him with a sick feeling in his stomach. Despite the odor, he stepped into the room and gulped. "Are… are you alright?"

"Oh… aside from being kidnapped by my psychotic brother, held for who knows how long, practically starved to death, and left with this stinking bucket for a week, I'm just peachy," she said with a slight smirk. "You don't happen to have any food on you, by any chance? I meant it, when I said I was starved." Drakken hesitated, still caught off guard by the resemblance.

"Oh… oh yes. Uh… Shego? I think we found another member of your family in here…"

"Huh?" Shego uttered before looking into the room, herself. "HEATHER!"

"Hi, Sheila. Long time no see," replied the newly identified Heather.

"What are YOU doing here? Last time we talked, you were doing the morning show at some radio station," queried the raven-haired mercenary.

"Hugh kidnapped me to hack into this place's systems," the orange woman explained with a shrug. "Who needs computer skills when you can type really, really fast?" While Drakken and Kim watched the two cousins have their little reunion, Ron had started rooting through his backpack. Pawing through his stuff until the rustle of a paper bag was heard.

"Hi… I'm Ron. I was saving this for later, but I think this counts as an emergency," the blond teen said, as he dashed into the cell. "Hope you like nacos… Grande Style!"

"Did… Did you say nacos? I _love_ nacos. Especially Grande Style! You carry emergency nacos?" Heather said, with an eager grin, as she took the Bueno Nacho bag from the sidekick. She opened it, verifying that there were, indeed, grande style nacos in the bag. "Ron, my stomach could carry you home, and cuddle you all night for having this!" She took out one of the taco/nacho confections and practically inhaled it. "Ah. Much better. Having an accelerated metabolism sucks, sometimes. By the way, I'm Heather Go. Nice to meet somebody who likes nacos as much as I do." Ron blushed and toed the floor with his shoe as he shook her hand.

"And I'm always glad to meet someone who enjoys my little creation as much as I do," he said with a smile. Heather blinked, and stared hard at Ron, as she processed what he had just said.

"Oh… wow… You're Ron Stoppable! You're picture is displayed at Bueno Nacho headquarters! Hall of Fame, baby!" the orange naco fan enthused, as she ate her second one. She made a pleased sound when she had finished it, then grinned. "Ron, you're a lifesaver. I mean that literally. In gratitude, I'm willing to take you home, and proceed to do lustful perverse lewd and possibly illegal acts upon your person."

Shego blinked, having forgotten how impulsive her cousin could be at times. The emerald woman then looked at the faces of her teen foes, and had to hold on to the doorframe to keep from falling down as she laughed herself silly. Ron's face had reached new shades of red… meanwhile, Kim was stuck between total floored shock, and "Gonna kick her orange ass so bad!"

"Ah… ah… ah… Rain check?" Ron yelped, looking a bit frightened at Heather's impish grin.

"She looks familiar," Heather observed, only just noticing Kim.

"Girlfriend!" Ron managed to blurt out with an almost desperate squeak to his voice.

"Girlfriend?" Heather asked.

"Girlfriend! Kim Possible! She can do ANYthing!" Ron yelped then facepalmed. "Oh ghawd that sounded so bad…"

"Wow… Kim Possible, too? Neat, I've been rescued by Kim Possible, the inventor of the naco (whose picture did not do him justice), my cousin Sheila (AKA Shego), aaaaannnnnd… Oh, that's Doctor Drakken, Sheila's boss," Heather observed, ticking off all her rescuers on her fingers. "Didn't recognize you, there, at first, Doc."

"Er… Pleased to make your acquaintance. So… You're orange. Does this mean that you, like many of your other family members, also got hit by that comet?" uttered Drakken, with some uncertainty.

"What, he forgot, already?" Heather asked Shego.

"I guess so, cuz," Shego replied. "And could you call me…"

"Shego, I know. Well, since _they_ don't know," Heather said, indicating Ron and Kim, "I'll explain it again. Yes, I was there when the comet hit. It's my guess that when the radiation hit Hugh and me, it was becoming unstable." Ron blinked and nodded.

"So… your powers are different from everyone else's?" he observed.

"Yeah. Hugh gained some weird ability to read people's personality quirks, and I was accelerated," heather explained. "Hego, Mego, Wego, and Shego all have some nominal control over their powers, and are able to turn them on and off at will. Hugh and I weren't that lucky. Hugh's… soul-sight kicks in when he least expects it, and needless to say having that sort of information dumped into your head will make you a bit unstable. With me, every aspect of me was, somehow, accelerated except for my aging and growth."

Ron pondered this for a moment and frowned. "So… in the time it took us to have this conversation, it must have seemed like forever for me to even finish this sentence? Right? Jeez… That's harsh."

"No, Ronnie, it's not like that. I'm not permanently stuck on hyper speed. I just have an accelerated metabolism, perceptions, and reflexes. Also, when I concentrate, I can move really, really fast," Heather explained, then grinned. "So… Kim Possible's your girlfriend?"

"Oh yeah… We just owned up to our feelings a few months back," Ron explained. "School dance, the whole Harlequin Romance thing."

"Kim Possible's your GIRLFRIEND!" Shego asked, as Drew blinked in surprise at this new tidbit of information.

"Yeah… GIRLFRIEND. You make it sound like a bad thing… Which it's not," Kim said, smirking, as she slipped her arms around Ron's right arm, and pulled him close.

"I don't think it's a bad thing, Kimmie, but I think you surprised Shego and the Doc," Heather said with a grin. She then winked at Kim, and slipped into a sultry smirk. "Actually, if I had known earlier, I would have included you in my –uh- invitation to Ronnie, here." It was Kim's turn to blush as suddenly a curveball of a comment swerved to hit her in the face.

"I… You… Wha… Ow. Brain pain."

"I love doing that," Heather said with a very impish grin. Shego just leaned against the doorframe, chortling, and even Drakken facepalmed and chuckled.

"As much as I like to see Kim Possible in emotional turmoil, I think we should get back to the crisis at hand," he said, trying to be serious in the face of a very distressed cheerleader. "Namely arranging for passage out of this place. I've found that my old weapons stashes are not yet found, but the transports have all been scuttled in subtle fashions. Apparently Hugh liked to keep people thinking they could escape… then dashing their hopes."

"Yup, that's my psycho brother to a T," Heather said, getting up, and holding the frame, looking a bit woozy. "He hid the one communicator in that teenager bedroom. Worked like a charm, too, because nobody even looked in there. Anyway, who put the passwords on those drone programs? Because, even though it's unexpected, 'Shego is a hottie' is still a pretty easy password to decipher…"

Drakken's face turned a bright purple as he received glances from everyone in the room. "I… thought it… I mean… Yes, she is, but who would think that **I** would risk a plasma appendectomy by using it?"

"Once I found that initial theme, it was easy to get all the other passwords, too," Heather observed. "Whoever put them in obviously has a thing for my favorite cousin."

"Uh… Did I mention that they had to be easy to remember?" Drakken asked desperately.

"Because there were so many of them?" Heather queried, herself. "I have to admit, though, that whoever came up with them all got pretty darned creative. But… Just how much praise can you secretly shower upon one woman?"

"Why Doctor D! You DOG you!" Ron laughed, punching Drakken in the shoulder, as the blue man slapped a palm over his face. In the meantime, Shego was giving Drakken a very speculative look, as they entered Teenaged Wasteland. Had Hugh been on to something?

They looked around the room, obviously made up to look like a typical teenaged female's dwelling. Kim smirked, looking at Drakken, as she sat on the bed. Ron immediately reached for the Princess Phone, and fingered the dial.

"Man… haven't seen a rotary phone except in old movies!" he exclaimed. "Where did you get this stuff?"

"Garage sales… lots of garage sales," Drakken replied.

"Ta-dah!" Heather said, moving the canopy of the bed with a flourish, revealing the communicator. Kim quickly got up, and went to it.

Ron, not to be outdone, pretended to talk into the phone. "Oh, yes, Mabel.. It's, like, **SUCH** a drag. That Bonnie Rockwaller has totally monopolized the hot tub. It's a wonder we even had a chance at the sauna with that spa HOG." Heather chuckled, Drakken snickered, and even Shego looked amused. Kim simply sighed, as she worked the communicator.

With a smart bow, Ron hung up the phone, and them paused. "You know… What is that thing hooked up to, anyways?"

Drakken blinked and thought about it a moment. "Hmmph… I don't know."

"Now that's a scary thought," Heather snickered. "Almost as scary as the Doc, there, in a gold lamé Speedo."

"Oh come now!" Drakken sputtered. "That's getting rather personal, isn't it?"

"You don't remember that time I spent my vacation at your Caribbean lair, Doc?" Heather asked. "Shego invited me."

Drakken stared off into space, and then turning away knocked the knuckles of one hand against his forehead. "I… Damn… I think I'd remember an outfit as outlandish as a gold Speedo at the very least."

"I remember it because you traumatizes me by wearing it," Heather said with a sour look on her face. Shego, suddenly remembering the incident, shuddered.

"Gah! I'm glad I incinerated that thing," she muttered.

"I wish I could remember **THAT**! Because I don't remember you… Was this during the time I was experimenting with amnesia gas?" Drakken sputtered, rubbing his head.

"Possibly," Heather mused. "You acted pretty spacey, the whole time I was there."

"Well I'm sorry that not all of us were gifted with hotness just because of an accident," Doctor D said huffily. "Some of us just got a new skin tone and that's the end of it."

"Did he just say I was hot?" Heather asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Better you than me, cuz," Shego replied with a smirk.

"More like about the same. Because even before the comet, we looked a lot alike, even with differences in coloring."

"G. J. agents are waiting outside to pick us up," Kim said, turning off the communicator. "We'll need to disable the synthodrones so they can come in, and get Hugh."

A quick jaunt through the corridors brought them back to the control room. They went to the active terminal, and Drakken sighed.

"It would help if I had my notes," the cyan scientist muttered.

"Allow me," Heather said, as she sat down, and wiggled her fingers. "I had to do this, before, you know."

"You're a computer genius?" Kim asked.

"Nah, about average, but Doc writes easy-to-use programs. What I can do is type really, _really_ fast," Heather said, as she proceeded to do just that. Her hands were an orange blur on the keyboard, and the various screens popped up, displaying the functions of the lair. In about ten seconds, the security system was shut down, the synthodrones disabled, and the main hangar doors were opened. When she was finished, the orange deejay turned to Kim, and gestured to the computer. "Now you know why I was kidnapped."

"Wow," Ron said, as G. J. agents entered the building.

The agents were efficient in their actions. Kim, Ron, Drakken, Shego, and Heather were taken outside to a transport, while Hugh was secured in separate quarters. The lair was permanently disabled, and the synthodrone generator was destroyed. Once all the details had been taken care of, the transport took off, and all were taken back to Global Justice headquarters.


End file.
